


The Adventures of three unsupervised children

by NnnnnNanio



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Haha it's ironic cause Techno hates orphans but he is one I'm so funny, Orphans, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Techno pretends to be the older brother even though hes not, Tommy is a child, Wilbur is actually the oldest we just forget that, baby Techno with a baby sword gives me happiness, baby blood god, philza comes in later, sleepy boi's Inc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio
Summary: Wilbur, Techno and Tommy are just brothers trying to survive in the world.These will mostly take place while they are children. Philza comes in later in the 'story'These are basically a bunch of oneshots that follow a slight plot.No set in stone update schedule, will update when I can.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. Two lonely kids

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an au I've Fucked around with in my head. I've drawn out some kid designs n shit for my boys lol.

Techno and Wilbur were walking down the street of a random village. They were hungry and alone. 

You see they were both orphans. Techno wasn't wanted cause of the way he looked. People didn't want a piglin-human hybrid in their human homes. So Techno ran away from his orphanage cause there wasn't any point in him being there. 

Wilbur came with Techno cause he didn't want the younger to be alone. They saw each other like brothers and they were gonna stick together.

In hindsight running away from the orphanage probably wasn’t a smart idea running away and not taking resources. They took no food, no water, no warm clothes or even weapons and armor. Nothing.  
As they walk through the town, they got dirty looks from some of the people there. It was probably odd seeing two young, dirty kids walking through a town without alone.

Techno looked around at the townsmen, slipping his hand into Wilbur’s and giving it a gentle and protective squeeze. Techno was scared, but he was gonna be strong for Wilbur. Keep him safe.

They walked past a food cart that made both starving boys stop in their tracks. Their stomach growled and their mouths watered. The orphanage didn’t have the best food and it had been days since either boys had a proper meal or even just a snack. 

The owner of the cart looked at the kids and let out a soft sigh. She walked up to them, Techno stepped in front of Wilbur and glared at the owner protectively. 

“Woah, Woah! Don’t worry I’m not gonna hurt you!! You look hungry, probably cold too right?” She said in a calm, questioning voice.

Techno licked his tusks, he glanced back to the taller boy behind him. Wilbur looked down at the pink haired hybrid and have a shaky nod. Techno calmed down a bit and looked back at the woman.

Techno nodded to the woman and his posture calmed down. The woman smiled softly.

Techno and Wilbur found themselves now in the living room of this woman's house. Her name was Ruth or something they didn't really pay attention. Her house was nice and warm. Something the two boys hadn't experienced in a while.

"Do you two want to bathe and get out of those rags? I could give you a change if clothes. Only if you want to-” Ruth asked, Wilbur and Techno exchanged glances but agreed. 

They were led to the bathroom with a change of clothes. They belonged to her kids or something. They took turns in shower.

Techno was wearing a black t-shirt and beige shorts. They had to snip the shorts so techno's tail could pop through. 

Wilbur had a thick orange sweater with some worn out denim overalls and sneakers. The overalls where a bit to big but Wilbur would manage. 

Techno didn't have any shoes he could wear cause of his hooves and the shape of his feet. 

Surprisingly, Ruth's husband was a shoemaker. It was more of a hobby then a business, but he had skill. He had been working on a pair of wedges, he was able to transform them into some sort of wedge style sneaker mix that could fit Techno's feet. It was weird but comfortable, surprisingly. He made sure to make the shoes a bit big so Techno could grow into them and have them for longer. 

Ruth and her husband made them a small meal and let them relax a bit. 

Techno and Wilbur weren’t relaxed at all, but it was nice. They had forgotten their bare minimum understanding of manners when they gotten the food. They ate like animals, as if they were starving. Cause they were. 

Ruth decided to get a small backpack together and filled it with a few necessities such as band aids, food and water. It would not last them long, but it would be okay. 

Techno and Wilbur were falling asleep on the floor of her living room, she set the backpack next to them and covered the boys in a red blanket. 

When she woke up in the morning, she saw a note, some scrap paper, the tape and scissors out. 

The note read:

'Dear Miss Ruth, thank you for letting us stay. We took the blanket with us I hope you can forgive us for that. We really happy about it  
-T and W'

Ruth never caught their names or ages, but she knew they were young. The handwriting was sloppy, some of the spelling was terrible. She didn't fault them for it, they were just kids. 

Techno and Wilbur were already far away from the village. Wilbur had the backpack on his back and a soft smile on his face. 

Techno had a paper crown sitting on his head and the red blanket tied around his shoulders like a cape. 

They had a long way to go.


	2. Who is this small child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys found Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so much better written then the first chapter!? I wrote most of this chapter at 4am WTF??? Lol

Techno and Wilbur had jumped around a few towns; they had run out if food from Ruth a long time ago. Every town they found themselves in didn’t want to feed two homeless, dirty kids. Besides, they were dirt poor without a pretty penny. They didn't even know what the fuck a penny looked like. 

They had arrived in a brand-new town, an uncomfortable feeling of dread and uneasiness twisted and turned in Techno's gut. His anxiety felt like a wild animal that was searching and slamming up against the inside of his stomach trying to get out. Like a headache that wasn't actually there, though it felt more like a migraine. Techno didn't trust the town. 

He glanced back at Wilbur; Wilbur hated going into towns. He knew Techno would never let anything happen to him, but he also knew that he would be useless if something ever happened to Techno. The gamble of how each town would be sometimes made Wilbur want to cry. He found himself regretting leaving the orphanage even though he knew it was for the best. The horrid feeling of being so unsafe made him sick. 

They never knew who could be in that town. What kind if people lived there, how kind they would be? It was so rare to meet someone like Ruth that the boys almost forgot about her. The red blanket-cape tied to Techno's shoulders the clothes on their backs and the shoes on their feet being the only indicators that the whole Ruth experience hadn't been some shared fever dream. 

That's how unusual human kindness was to them. Someone showing them basic kindness was so wack to them that they needed physical proof to even believe it happened. Those where the reasons Wilbur regretted leaving. At least that's what he told himself, the reality was he would have been treated like shit back at the orphanage as well. He was giving them too much credit. The system and the real world sucked dick and Techno and Wilbur were experiencing it firsthand. 

Lucky them. 

As they entered the town, they felt the dirty looks and glares. Techno let out a shaky sigh as they passed some of the people. Their cold looks burning holes into them. Techno's hand slipped into Wilbur's protectively. Wilbur gripped the straps of the backpack Ruth gave them as they walked. 

The where uneasy but nothing bad was happening. For the most part the town seemed empty, other than the few people outside to smoke. Everyone was inside it seemed, it made the town seem creepier and definitely didn't help the dread in Techno's gut. 

Out if no where they heard shouting and a small child holding a handful of some sort of bread came running past them, running right into Wilbur's leg, he stumbled back a bit but kept running. He was being chased by a few people yelling horrible things to him. Calling him a street rat and shit. 

Wilbur and Techno exchanged glances, the people chasing him eventually gave up and went back to their places. Wilbur and Techno decided to find the small child. The child was very pale and had messy blonde hair. He was wearing a red and white T-shirt though it definitely wasn't his side. It would fit Wilbur that's how big it was. The child was dirty and thin. Probably in the same sort of situation Wilbur and Techno were in. 

It didn't take long to find the child. He was sitting in an alleyway stuffing his face full of the bread. He was so young, way younger than Techno and Wilbur. He seemed to be at least five years old. They weren’t sure and they doubted the child knew either. 

Wilbur took a step forward, the kids head snapped up to look at Wilbur and Techno with wide eyes. He looked a bit scared, but he held the bread close in his arms as his eyes narrowed at them. Wilbur glanced back at the pink haired hybrid before taking another step forward. 

They kid backed up a bit, moving Wilbur a nasty glare, not trusting Wilbur. Wilbur sat down on his knees, to the child’s level so he could get a good look at him. He had blue eyes, and sift freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose bridge. 

"Hello, my name is Wilbur, this is my brother Techno. We saw you earlier. " Wilbur said in a calm voice. Techno decided to crouch down so he wasn't towering over the kid. 

"where are your parents? Where are your mom and dad?" Wilbur asked carefully. The kid’s eyes widened and looked down at the bread in his hands, his eyes glossy and wet. Wilbur pursed his lips. 

"we get it, we don't have parents either. " Wilbur said softly. This made the kid look up with wide eyes. 

"no mum? No dad?" the small child mumbled out. He couldn't talk very well but that was to be expected from this toddler. 

Techno and Wilbur nodded; it wasn't a great conversation to have. It always left a bad taste in Wilbur's mouth. The kid hesitated but he calmed down a bit. 

"so, what's your name?" Techno asked. The kid opened his mouth to answer but stopped, his eyes locked around a bit, his mouth snapped shut again. 

“...to... Mmy.. Tommy" the kid said softly. Wilbur barely heard him, but Techno did with his hybrid hearing. 

"Tommy huh, well I think we can all agree this town kinda sucks, right? What if you came with us Tommy? I mean I think we'd have a higher chance of survival if we were in a bigger group. What do you say?" Wilbur asked. He wasn't sure if any if his words meant anything to Tommy, but he wanted to ask. 

Tommy looked down at the stolen bread, looked back at the two boys upfront if him and nodded. 

Techno smiled softly and stood up. "Great, now I have another person to protect. Tommy once you're old enough I'll teach you how to fight!!" Techno said happily. 

"Oh please Tech, you don't even know how to fight. You've never touched a sword in your life" Wilbur said with a smile, standing up as well. He ignored the angry protests of Techno to help Tommy out the bread in his backpack... 

"Well Tommy, we're gonna head to another town. You ready?" Wilbur asked, reaching his hand out for Tommy to take tommy smiled softly and took the hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The begging started off strong the ending is kinda bad, even though I write the beggining at 4am while exhausted and the ending when I had a full nights rest what the hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I spent to much time actually proof reading this what the hell.


End file.
